


Все, что мы есть [Illustration]

by Aihito, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [3]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Art, Colors, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, Sci-Fi novel, Sibling Incest, We will change the world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihito/pseuds/Aihito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: CanonDivergence!AU. На этот раз для разнообразия мимики не убежали из клетки. Эксперименты завершены успешно. Морган Ю доказала возможность создания нейромодов тифона и качественного скачка человеческой расы.Теперь все будет хорошо, правда?Итак, представь, что ты Морган Ю.
Relationships: fem!Morgan Yu/Alex Yu
Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom All Space 2020 - ББ-квест





	Все, что мы есть [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Все, что будет нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652) by [achenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020). 



> Иллюстрация к работе [Все, что будет нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652/chapters/62948848)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/e9/hEe3ZBjl_o.jpg)


End file.
